


Welcome to Gundam Street

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Sesame Street, Sketchbook, doodle dump, lmao what the hell, muppets - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: ...remember that time I drew GW characters as muppets? Oh? You don't? Well, here's a horrifying reminder.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	Welcome to Gundam Street

...wait until you see good ol' Dorothy at the end.

Congratulations! Every time you hear Dorothy talk you will be reminded of this image now.


End file.
